ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Light God Slayer Magic
Light God Slayer Magic is an Ancient Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes Light. Description Light God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of light into the user's body, allowing them to produce black and white mixed light from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of light in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to light-based attacks, much like a Light Dragon Slayer. However, a Light God Slayer is able to eat the light produced by Light Dragon Slayers, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. Spells Amestus' Spells Basic Spells •Light God's Bellow: Amestus first inhales, gathering pure light in his mouth, and then breathes out a large linear beam shaped wave of black and white light at his opponent. Unlike regular bellows its speed is 5x faster than natural due to its beam and light properties. [Offensive/Beam/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 3, 4, 5] Light God's Breath: Amestus first inhales, gathering pure light in his mouth, and then breathes out a massive spread wave of black and white light at his opponent. Unlike the bellow, breath is much wider range. [Offensive/Breath/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 3, 4, 5] •'Light God's Wrath': Amestus enhances his Giant's wrath to become even more powerful, in which creates "Light God's Wrath". This move is enhanced to be 2x stronger than Giant's Wrath. If needed this form of wrath can be directed in a certain direction to strengthen the pressure and avoid hurting others. [Booster/Mode Spell] | [Close - Mid Range] | [Cost: 4] •'Light God's Aura': Amestus channels his god slaying magic internally to form an aura around him. The aura would enhance his self-healing and increase his speed. [Booster/Mode Spell] | [N/A Range] | [Cost: 5] •'Light God's Flash': Amestus dashes at the speed of light quickly moving a short to moderate distance and leaves behind a trail of light that sears foes that are hit by it. [Offensive/Mobility Spell] | [Short - Mid Range] | [Cost: 2] •'Light God's Blinding Truth': Amestus channels all the light within himself and releases it outwards of his body creating a extremely bright black and white flashing light that blinds everything around him. Amestus is also immune to all self used blinding moves. [Offensive/Status/Blind Spell] | [Short Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 2] •'Light God's Palm': Amestus channels his god slaying magic into his palm creating a solid looking glove of black and white light over either hand. After channeling the energy he can release a pressured blast of light energy in any direction based on his palms position to use for mobility or for attack as a physical strike. [Offensive/Physical Spell] | Range'' | [Cost: 0.5, 1, 2] •'Light God's Illuminating Rays': Amestus faces his palm towards his opponent and releases a volley of radiant black and white light rays. Unlike "Radiant Rays" from his original light magic these rays have piercing properties. [Offensive/Advanced/Barrage Spell] | [Mid Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Light God's Explosive Radiance': Amestus gathers black and white light in both his hands then forms a massive sphere of black and white light. He then fires it towards his target creating an explosion of light on impact [Offensive/Advanced/Blast Spell] | [Mid Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells •'Light God's Flash Bellow/Breath': Amestus combines the power of his Flash and Bellow. This creates the ability to pre-charge a bellow before dashing and releasing it after the flash. [Offensive Spell/Advanced/Combination/Beam/Mobility] | [Close Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 5, 6, 7] •'Light God's Blinding Palm': Amestus combines the power of his Palm and Blinding power to redirect all the internal energy of the blind into his palm. This creates a bright radiant light that is 5x brighter than the dispersed one which affects the user being attacked. [Offensive Spell/Advanced/Status/Combination] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 2.5, 3, 4] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Light God's Spear of Apollo': Amestus creates a giant lance of black and white light. He then fires it towards his target, and on impact or trigger the spear summons a pillar of raw powerful black and white light. This pillar forms in a 10 meter radius around the impact or trigger zone. [Offensive/Ultimate/Piercing Spell] | [Mid Range - Long Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation.